


Cinema

by Hisuis



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisuis/pseuds/Hisuis





	Cinema

You looked to the young redhead sat next to you as the credits of the movie rolled. The few other groups of people had already vacated the viewing hall as such began. Tilting your head to the side you could make out the boy didn’t look all to pleased to himself amidst the dim lighting of the movie theatre. You couldn’t quite place why, but then you looked down to your arm and noticed the hand still tightly gripped in your own. Now it came back to you.

Otoya had been reaching for his drink carefully placed down in the drink cubby fixated to the edge of the armrest. Of course it’d been dark thanks to the movie playing on the front screen. The youth had reached forward with a strange miscalculation in his stretch. You’d then felt the palm of his hand brush against the back of your own and freeze. You’d found it cute in a way how shy he was being. Of course it was still a huge secret that you and Otoya were dating, but you’d think after a month he’d at least be less shy about holding hands in a place nobody would see. Yet with a quiet mumble of apology you felt his fingers slide between your own and his palm come to a rest atop the back of your hand. Neither of you chose to look at each other and had instead turned your attention back to the movie.

Which had eventually come to the credits.

Now you sat watching his troubled face as the credits rolled. His hand still lay calmly intertwined with yours until you softly called out his name, causing him to glance across startled.

“A-Ah! Sorry! I was just thinking… That movie wasn’t as great as I was told to be… You must of found it boring or something…” His attention directed back down to the ground with a frown. Apparently it hadn’t occurred to him he was still holding your hand this entire time.

Your first thought had to be to at least reassure him. Okay so it’d been a little weird and boring in parts, but admitting such things to someone already down on the subject wasn’t your thing to do. With your reassurance however he’d quickly lightened up, that bright smile you adored quickly returning to his features as he slowly released your hand and stood up. While you’d both been having a quiet moment the screen that once rolled words had come to a standstill and the darkness of the hall had become faintly illuminated in a dim glow from the overhead lights. Cleaners would be coming in soon, so it would probably be a good idea to get a move on. As much as you didn’t want too.

“I guess we should get going too!” As much as Otoya’s voice sounded enthusiastic it was far too easy to tell he didn’t really want to leave either. You’d both agreed earlier that you were going to leave the building before he did, just to avoid a possible scene if anyone noticed the two of you together. Giving a quiet nod and wave of departure you began to head toward the large double doors that lead toward the hallway.

Or so you’d thought.

Suddenly something had grasped your arm from behind, pulling you backward in a spin before something warm came close to your face. Stare. Taking a moment to right yourself from the sudden movement you could only blink at what you saw so close before your eyes. Wisps of red hair were tickling against your nose and the warmth appeared to be radiating from pink cheeks almost touching your own. Of course it hadn’t been until you felt something tight encompassing your waist that reality hit you like a lamppost.

Without a word Otoya had pulled you into his arms. Without even a hint of permission he’d taken your lips gently with his own. You’d both shared a tender moment like this before away from the eyes of co-workers and possible fans, but this.. It seemed far more needy with the way his fingers curled into gripping the back of your jacket at the same time tongue tip ran slowly across your bottom lip. Not being able to resist or escape his grip anymore you could only take your arms around his shoulders and begin to return his attention to your lips by carefully nibbling at his upper. As if responding to your touch you felt the tongue that once ran along your lower lip slip inside. The same grip on your back only growing tighter as tongues twined together in a playful motion.

After what felt like an eternity crushed into a few moments you felt his lips pull away from you, only to stare at you from a few inches away with that same sheepish blush still spread across his face

“Sorry! I couldn’t let you leave without thanking you somehow.. Ehe…”

You could only sigh and shake your head with a smile before you let your head rest upon his shoulder. Staying here a little longer wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
